WWE One Shots
by Ally Hayden
Summary: Read the first chapter to find out what to do. If you just want to read, go to the second chapter. But, if there are no requests, you'll have to wait!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! This is Ally. I just want to let you know, if you have a favorite WWE Superstar, Past or Present, and on the Main Roster, here's the place to make a request for that. But, in order to qualify, you need to have certain info. Here's what you'll need:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Superstar Request (Name):**

**Attitude Era or PG (This just means people like Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Undertaker, Chris Jericho, etc. Not people like Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Kofi Kingston, etc.):**

**Family:**

**Best Friend:**

**Enemy:**

**If you can't provide all this, just give me your name, age, and the superstar. I can put in the rest. Thanks peeps, happy requesting! Oh, and to send me the requests, either put it under reviews, or send me a PM (Private Message)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Made for Amanda aka DarylDixon'sgirl1985**

Hi there! My name is Amanda, and I'm 27 years old. I work at TNA iMPACT as one of the Commentators. I sit with Taz and Todd Kennely. iMPACT is on every Thursday night at 8, but next week it's changing to 9. But enough about the company. Let's talk about my best friend, AJ Styles. I've had a crush on him since the day we met, and I don't know how to tell him. So, everyday I have to go on with life, dying inside, not letting him know how much I love him. Well, I have to go now. I'm needed at the commentators table. Bye!

"Hello everyone and welcome to TNA iMPACT. Tonight, it's the contract signing of Sting and Bully Ray for the World Heavyweight Championship at Slammiversary." I say.

"Indeed it is. Also tonight we have Chris Sabin, vs Petey Williams, vs Kenny King for the X-Division championship." Taz says.

"I hate Kenny King." I reply.

"Well even though you hate him, you still have to respect him." Todd says.

"Shut up Toad. I don't have to respect anyone. Just like I don't have to respect you or Taz."

"I completely understand Mandy. Say, what would you say to a membership in the Aces and Eights?"

"No."

"Alright, but you should consider it. We could use a woman."

"Okay then. I'll consider it."

"Alright." So, the first match of the night, Velvet Sky vs. Gail Kim, began. Skipping to End:

"Oh my god! Is Gail really going to do this?" I say.

"I think so!" Todd replies. Gail sets up Velvet at the corner ring post on the outside of the ring for a Figure Four Leg Lock. ODB, the Knockouts Ref, was trying to break them apart. Gail got down and did showing off. Then, ODB took her to the back. Velvets leg had been injured before, and it hasn't been a hundred percent since it happened. So, every time she goes out to perform, she always ends up hurting it somehow. So, medics had to help her. But getting back on track now. The show continues, and we're now at the contract signing of Bully Ray and Sting.

"So," JB begins. "We're now having the contract signing for Bully Ray and Sting." Bully goes over to JB and grabs the mic.

"Get the hell outta here!" JB does as told. Sting stands across from Bully. "Alright, I just want to make one thing clear. I want dear old dad, Hulk Hogan out here to make this official. So, daddy, get your old ass out here." Everyone waits a few seconds, and Hulks music begins. He walks out to the ring, and gets in. "Now that you're here, we can get things~" I stand up with a mic.

"Woah, woah, wait. Just hold on a second." I get into the ring, and look at the three men amongst me. "Sorry to interrupt your little contract signing, but I have something to announce. I'm not going to be an announcer anymore. Sitting there, day to day, having to deal with Taz and Todd. Also, having to deal with the fact that I can't do anything about my friends getting hurt. So, I hereby resign as an announcer."

"Okay Amanda, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hulk asks.

"Well, I was kinda hoping I could get a Knockouts contract. It's not really a question, more of a demand. Yeah. I _demand_ that you give me a contract."

"Now you don't just demand things about here brother. You have to earn them." Hulk says, then looks at Sting and Bully. "Sorry to interrupt this contract signing, but I have to deal with other matters. So just give me a minute. Okay Amanda, tonight you'll go one on one with Madison Rayne."

"But she's on Maternity Leave. How can she~"

"She's returning tonight. That match will be after this signing since this _was_ supposed to be the last thing for tonight. Go backstage and get ready." I smile and kiss his cheek before skipping to the stage. "Also," he starts. I turn and face the ring. "if you win, you'll earn the contract." The fans cheer. I nod and head backstage. I'm so happy and excited, I don't even realize I bumped into someone. I look to see AJ Styles, my crush.

"Oh sorry AJ."

"It's fine Mandy. Say, are you gonna join the Aces and Eights?"

"I don't know. I'm slightly thinking about it. Wait, why do you care?"

"Because I'm not. And I don't think you should either."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, you're better than that, and two, you can do a lot better than a guy like Anderson."

"W~wait. How did you know about Ken and I?"

"I could tell that you two had something going on from the way that you talked to each other."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I didn't know what to say. I was so dumbfounded by what he had said. So, after a few moments of silence, he says, "Mandy, you okay?" he says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Y~yeah. It's just, this is such a forward question."

"Well I know it's sudden, but I had to ask it. I also need to tell you something. I love you. I've been in love with you since the day we met. I just didn't know how to tell you. So I'm asking, will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. Wait what?"

"Yes. Yes i'll be your girlfriend." A wide smile goes across his face. We slowly move in for a kiss. When our lips meet, fireworks go off.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I reply. And that's the story of how I got with AJ Styles.

Loading...


End file.
